1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to anchoring means but more particularly to an anchor or base for a post.
2. Background
The prior art reveals several different mounting brackets or anchors meant for receiving a post. Some are designed for receiving rough posts for fences where there is no need for refinement and nails or screws can be placed where they are clearly visible since aesthetic values are unimportant. In situations where a nice railing is desired such as around a porch or a balcony, a more refined look is desired but often at the cost of a less sturdy anchor. Because a railing can be installed over a variety of surfaces, some more solid than others, one type of anchor may not be solid on all types of surface.
Currently, the best type of anchor is a die-cast aluminum square piece having four holes for screws which are in line with four small footings that provide clearance for water and moisture so that there is no trapped moisture. The post is generally mechanically fastened from underneath the anchor prior to its installation. Once the post is fixedly attached to the anchor, the anchor is positioned and fixedly attached to the surface by way of four corner screws or bolts. The screws or bolts are left to be apparent.
There is therefore a need for a better more universal anchor bracket for post.